Reasons
by Mel. with blue and black wings
Summary: In nevermore someone will die and these or short drabbles by each person in the flock on who should die and why.
1. Chapter 1

Someone will die. i just have a feeling one of us will die, I hope its me. That's right me, Nudge. I have no one. Max have Fang and Angel, Fang has Iggy, Iggy has Ella, Ella has Angel, Angel has Gazzy and Gazzy has Iggy.I am alone.

Sure I shop with Ella and Angel but they have completely different personalities than me, they are nice, sweet and stay on topic. They each have something special about them, Ella is Iggy's girlfriend and Max's half sister, Angel is Gazzy's blood related brother and Max's little girl.I am regected. I seek comfort in Iggy but he doesn't pay attention, none of them do.

Even when I got my magnitism two weeks before they found out.I tried to show them but they never saw in when we were in town and I made stray coins or paper clips stick to me, they only talked about saving the world or bombs, I was left alone.

I wasn't taught anything. I only learned to fight from watching the older ones and punching trees in frustaration, but never one-on-one. The only real practice I got was battling earasers, and they wanted to kill me! Sometimes i regret it, sometimes I wish I'd just stop, just dropped out of the sky or given myself to the attackers and never come back. No one would come for me. Who would want a babbling 12 year old who the only thing she is good at is honking a car horn?

To them I was never more then a child, an imature little child. With nothing special about her. Not as mature as a six year od, can't make bombs like an eight year old, no enhanced senses, no invisibility and no saving the word. Not the youngest, not the oldest, just the middle one.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to die I know one of us will so it should be me, no one cares for me. I know I just barged in on part of the family, I came after they've been together for 4 years and I just walked in after Max and Fang found out Fang would die and I just had to proclaimed that I loved her.

Next even worse when Jeb came in and told Max about having kids then I was to stay there with them and the creepy mind reader who honestly just doesn't like me.

Oh, I guess I should introduce myself if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Dylan. The second guesser. Like Jacob in Twilight, Spottedleaf or Ashfur in warriors. If was never meant to be, being hopelessly in love.

One who was always under estimated, the bad guy. The one who needed to be taught everything. I mean sure, I couldn't fly but i could fight much better than that Fang.

Nudge and Gazzy think me and Mya should be together, you know. Clone to clone.

I mean she is a clone of Max, but she is more laid back. You people hear about the cheese video, so to much fun and excitement for the real Max.

I guess I'm a little off topic, but you get the point.

I'm gonna die, and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Who should be next? R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It should be me. I should die. Wait, I'll explain. Its me Fang. All of you now that I have been told to save the world. Well the one that told me also said that one would die.

I think it should be me. I don't do anything in the flock. All I do is keep watch and now Nudge is old enough to do that so I'm usless. I now your thinking, I'm Iggy's friend, a father figure to Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, a lover to Max.

Well they can survive. Iggy can be friends with ratchet or Holden. Angel, Gazz and Nudge don't have parents. Max has Dylan, they are made for each other.

They need to face that fact. We're not a family, we're seven unwanted children. My mother was a teen for goodness sake! Max's mother gave her up! Her father is Jeb, the man who betrayed us. Nudge doesn't know anything about her parents, they could be dead for all we know! Gazzy and Angel' s parents sold them! They didn't care. One child, it could have been problems and they had no choice but two children two years apart. They didn't want Angel and Gasman. They were sacrificed. Iggy's parents wanted to turn him into a roadside circus.

Face it, we're all abandon. At least the others have something to live for. I don't. If one of us dies, it should be me. I'm abandon in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>I cried writing this. I don't think it will be Fang but this just fit! Either Dylan, Gazzy or Angel is next! R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
